The use of petroleum residuum such as asphalt as a paving material and other construction material is well known. It is also well known that it is desirable to include in such compositions anti-stripping additives so as to reduce the tendency of the paving material which consists of the asphalt and an aggregate material from deteriorating during inclement weather conditions. During the winter months, the low temperatures tend to stiffen and reduce the flexibility of the asphalt binder in the paving material. Traffic loadings then cause the pavement to crack. When that happens, surface water can easily seep into the pavement. As the water goes through freeze-thaw cycles, it strips the asphalt from the aggregate surfaces, reduces the pavement's strength and accelerates deterioration. During the summer months, high temperatures can cause the asphalt pavement to become so soft that traffic can permanently deform the material and create shoving, rutting, bleeding and flushing problems. The incorporation of an anti-stripping additive into the asphalt composition employed in preparing the pavement increases the life of the pavement. It would be desirable to have anti-stripping additives for asphalt which improves its adhesion to the aggregate material.